Nuparurocks
Nuparurocks is a popular BZP Comic Artist. To date, he has created five different comic series. He first joined in 2005 because he liked the comedies and wanted to comment on "The Matoran At Home". He also has not changed his name since then. He has also currently announced his fictional engagement to Linnea, a character from his comic series Nuparurocks' Comics on the second anniversary of the series, making him to be one of the extremely rare "married" comic makers. He is also a member of the International ComicContinuity. Comics The BZP 3 This was his first comic series. The cast (aside from NR) consisted of Makito, Liko (his two younger brothers who are also BZP members), Ryan (NR's annoying sister), Bob, the Rahkshi of Pie, Default, Nidhiki, Bob the Builder, Bailey the dog, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Squeaky and Marvin. This series focused on their life living together. The series lasted only lasted twelve comics before closing down. The BZP 3 - Season 2 The second season was released. While the characters from the first season returned, There were lots of changes to the comics, such as better backgrounds, A plot about a Boarding House, New characters (Squeaky's army of lawyers, Brak Plushie and The Genie of the Lake), PGSes (Philipnova798, Hukster and Kodrak) and other cosmetic changes (Squeaky becoming an RZ sprite, Liko becoming small, Makito becoming brown (his current color, along with dark green, as a Matoran)). Unfortunately despite all of these changes, the comics bombed and no one posted that much. Nuparurocks' Comics After the failure of BZP 3 - Season 2, NR opened up a new comics series, but scrapped all but two characters (Himself and Philipnova, though the Genie would make a re-appearance later on). The new cast consisted of Kirta, Myarti, Linnea and a host of PGSes. The series became much more popular than his past two series, mostly due to the fact that he started doing daily strips on his second season. He has stated that his goal with this series is to "Raise the Chimoru Omega bar," as Chimoru is most often used by Noobs. Project Unlikely A little while after the opening of the above comic series, Skorpyo announced the opening of a Multi Author comic series. In these comics, NR, Myarti and Kirta are featured. Retaining their personalities from the comics. NR also claimed to have a enhanced arm. Only for the bad guys to tell him that it was made of cardboard. Later, NR got his arm not only ripped off, but also dissed. Toaster's Island Nuparurocks was at one point involved with Toaster's Island, a multi-author comic series started by Tapika; in this series, he was given an altered, real-sounding name, "Nuroki". Twisted History NR also started the MAS Twisted History, but it eventually died. The Fourth Wall NR was hired by Oni for The Fourth Wall. The Adventure Squad NR is also comfirmed to appear in a Multi Author comic series made by Phil. In this series, NR is part of a group (that also includes Gavla, Skorp, Aquatic Lewa, Phil, Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba, Jiigoo, Kahinuva, Ultimate Kardas and Kazi the Matoran and eventually, Venom) that crash lands in the ocean and ends up in a city that is full of mutated Matoran. Irreversible A solo fantasy/drama series, made in the same style as Generic Quest and The Fourth Wall. Ennar is not accepting Permanent Guest Stars, Guest Stars or anything of the sort. The Group NR has become one of the only Chimoru-using authors to become a regular member of The RZMIK Group (Kortu being the other Chimoru-user), authoring in such prestigious comics as Project Klinkerpoop, Heroes and Found, only missing out on Generic Quest. His comics have been praised for quality (Especially his applications to Project Klinkerpoop, which is often considered his best comic by The Group, and Heroes.) Inactivity Lately, NR has been a bit slow in comic making, however, this is not due to lazyness like some authors, rather it is because his brother Makito angrily smashed his laptop while practicing for a concert. He now has to use another one which is also used by his family, thus shortening his computer time drastically. He managed to salvage his files from his laptop and is now working again, although not as much as he could before. This led to the last comic of Season Alpha of NR's comics (prior to the anniversary) being NR pounding Makito across the room. Style In the BZP Three Season 1, NR used only MS Paint for his comics. In TBZPT Season 2, he started using GIMP for some basic backgrounds and effects. In his newest series, NR uses GIMP exclusively. He has become quite well-known for his use of GIMP, although he still cites Dokuma as being much better than him. NR has a highly realistic style to his work, although he occasionally reverts to cartoony, MSPaint-style. Other Appearances Nuparurocks has appeared in Gavla's Comics 2.0, Skorpyo's Comics, and Live, Learn, and Lawsuits as a PGS and has appeared in Philipnova798's Comics Factory 2.0. He is slated to guest star in Dark709's Comics in the near future (already has appeared once. He was a Guest Star in I MADE THIS, featuring the 'Bioniclised' name Nuroki. Other Occupations NR is well-known for his backgrounds, and will help anyone with starting comics. He's created backgrounds and templates for Fighty, Chané, Bio Zero, Dark Warlord and others and is willing to happily help anyone through PM. He also worked in Lake Protodermis Designs for a while, and is a seasoned banner artist. He currently works at Silver Avohikii Productions. NR is also a Musician and is helping out with the music for Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness, alongside Skorpyo. External Links *BZPower Profile *Comics Topic *NR's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Live, Learn and Lawsuits Category:International ComicContinuity